Badminton
by AkuRoku18
Summary: Allen plays Lavi in a very important match in badminton, but will his love for Lavi overcome his dream of becoming a champ?  long  One shot. AU, yaoi, a bit of swearing, fluffy Laven. If you don't like, don't flame me, please ! ;3


**Me: Hello! I actually wrote some yaoi for once~! Hooray**! ^w^

**Allen and Lavi: *kissing in the corner***

**Me: Oi! You two! -_-**

**Allen: Buh-what? What's going on? O_o  
><strong>

**Lavi: I think I hear an annoying author on the loose... ;D**

**Me: Oi! NO! Bad Lavi! Or no more yaoi for you! : (**

**Lavi: *le gasp!* :O**

**Me: Anyway, I got this idea after I was playing badminton with my friend (who cosplays as Allen and I cosplay Lavi) and I said "SUPER SPECIAL AWESOME STUPID RABBIT BARELY MAKE IT OVER THE NET SERVE!" She said that would be a great line in a fanfic with Allen and Lavi. So here you are~! :D**

**Lavi: Yup. I do appreciate t****he fact you actually wrote some yaoi for us two~! *grabs Allen* ;)**

**Allen: Oh, Lavi... *blushes* :D**

**Me: Okay, before you two go back to making out, can one of you do the disclaimer? :)**

**Allen and Lavi: AkuRoku18 does not own D Gray Man or it's characters, and she isn't making a profit either! :D**

**Me: Well, cool! I hope you enjoy some fluffy Laven~!**

* * *

><p><strong>Badminton<strong>

Allen Walker tapped his pencil against his desk. His teacher, Mr. Reever Wenhamm, was lecturing about the history of Japan and writing on the white board. Allen was supposed to be taking notes, but his mind was on something else: the badminton tournament at the end of school. He was in the finals, ready to play against the opposing school.

"Mr. Walker? Can you answer the next question?" Mr. Wenhamm asked, snapping Allen back to reality. He stood up, opened his mouth, but abruptly closed it again.

"Uh, what's the question again?" the white haired boy mumbled, causing a few giggles in the room.

Reever sighed and repeated, "The question was 'What was the intended effect of the Taika reforms?'"

Allen's eyes widened, dug around his mind for the answer, and stuttered, "Th-they were supposed to make Japan more like China?"

"Good, so you were paying attention," chuckled Reever, turning back to the board and continued talking.

The white haired teen sighed and sat down again. He zoned out again when Mr. Wenhamm began lecturing. Allen slumped in his chair and thought, _This class needs to end. This freakin' last hour __**needs**__ to end! I want to play, dammit! I'm sick of waiting..._ After what seemed liked eons, the bell finally rang. Allen nearly lept out of his seat, grabbing his bag. He half ran to the locker room when he was stopped.

"Hey, Allen~!" was the cheerful greeting of Lenalee Lee, one of Allen's friends. She had dark green, pigtailed hair that went about halfway down her back. She wore the traditional female Black Order High School uniform.

"Oh, hi, Lenalee!" Allen greeted quickly, rushing past her and bumping into the person standing behind the girl.

"Oi. Watch it, moyashi," came the cold voice of Yu Kanda. His eyes were like chips of ice. He had his long, dark blue hair tied up in a ponytail. Kanda normally slung the coat of his uniform over his shoulder, showing the white button-up shirt and black undershirt he wore. He also carried a wooden sword over his back, considering he couldn't bring a real one to the school.

Allen sighed angrily and retorted, "Ah, get out of my way, Bakanda. I'm in a hurry." A vein in Kanda's temple twitched and he drew his sword. Before a fight started between the two, Lenalee used a notebook to smack Kanda in the head.

"Stop, Kanda! Allen, you have a game to get to. Hurry up!" Allen nodded and ran past the two. He quickly threw his bag to the ground in front of his locker and changed at a lightning speed. In less than two minutes, he was outside on the court sidelines wearing a white t-shirt and shorts. The other player hadn't arrived yet, and only a few people were sitting in the stands. Allen noticed Lenalee and Kanda were sitting together, some other classmates were there, and – Road. Allen sighed. Road was an obsessive fan over him. And, lo and behold, she was staring intently at him.

"Alleeeen~! Do your best for your true love~!" Road cooed, waving at him. The white haired teen sighed again and waved unenthusiastically. He seriously disliked Road and her whole family. Allen walked away from the stands onto the court, doing some stretches to warm up. He looked back at the stands, and felt like his heart dropped into his toes. His guardian, Cross Marian, and Road's brother, Tyki Mikk, came to sit. Allen quickly turned around and started walking away from the court all together, back into the locker room.

"Crap! Cross _and_ Tyki? They didn't bother to come to the previous rounds; why would they come now?" hissed Allen, banging his fist on the locker door. Over the clatter of the door, he heard some kind of bus pull up to the school. He heard the door to the locker room open. When he looked up to see who had come in, he was shocked. The teen had red hair and a bright, almost sparkly green eye (the other was covered by an eye patch). His spiky hair was held up by a green and black headband, he was carrying a duffel bag, and he was dressed in a school uniform Allen didn't recognize.

"Hey! Are you my opponent today?" the red head asked cheerfully. He put down the duffel next to Allen and began unbuttoning his shirt. Allen immediately felt himself turn red. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

Allen mumbled incoherently, "Uh...oh...erm, well...no...I mean, yes? I-I am your opponent." Now that he was closer, Allen got a better look at the red head. If it was possible, the white haired teen went redder when the other teen slipped his shirt completely off, revealing a fine toned body.

"Oh-ho~! Like what you see, eh?" the red head chuckled, pulling a red t-shirt out of the duffel.

"What? N-no!" Allen stuttered loudly as the other teen put the t-shirt on.

"Well, you're gonna _love_ this~!" the new teen laughed, unbuttoning the first button on his pants. Allen nearly screamed, and he ran around the corner to where the showers were. "Aww...okay, then. Be a sour puss..."

The white haired boy shook his head and called back, "W-wait! Well, I...you know..."

"Oh. I guess you're straight, huh. Bummer!"

Allen felt himself blush again. He thought, _I-I can't be blushing so much cos I like him...just cos I...I've never...well, seen someone so open like that...bah! I don't know... _"No...it's just I..."

"Hey, shortstack! You can come back now, if ya want~!" came the voice of the teen. Normally, Allen would have gotten annoyed if anyone called him 'shortstack,' but when he heard it come out of that teen's mouth, he felt kinda...funny. He came back round the corner to see that the red head was in the red shirt and black shorts. He finally took a red and gold racket out of his duffel bag. Allen stared at the racket; it was amazing! So sleek, the strings made of wire, and a black leather handle. "Now you like what you see?"

"Th-that racket! It's so...cool! Can...can I hold it...? Please?" Allen looked into the teens eye pleadingly. The red head's face turned just the slightest shade of red. _**He...looks so cute! D'awww...I can't say no, can I?**_

"Aww, sure, what the heck? Just don't break it, 'kay?" The red head handed over the racket. Allen weighed it in his palms, fascinated by it. None of the strings were bent or broken, the shaft remained straight, and the handle felt good in Allen's hands.

"Aww, man. This is way better than my racket," said Allen suddenly. He gave the red and gold marvel back to the red head and strolled to his locker. In his hurry earlier, he'd forgotten to take an extra three seconds to grab his blue and silver racket. This racket was one of Allen's prized possessions. It was kind of bulky; it had two shafts, one was slightly chipped. It also was missing a few of the strings and some were bent, and the leather of the handle had become unwound, so Allen had to make a new handle out of buddy tape. But, nonetheless, Allen practically worshiped the broken down racket like a god.

The red head whistled, "Hoo, man. That looks like it's been through a lot. Use it much?"

"Yeah~! I got this racket five years ago from one of my guardians' friends. You might not believe it, but it looked brand new back then, kinda like your racket: undamaged, in great condition, and blah, blah, blah..." the white haired teen trailed off. He cleared his throat professionally and said, "Excuse my manners. I'm Allen Walker." Allen put out his hand for the other teen to shake.

The red head smiled and replied, "Nice to meet ya, Allen. I'm Lavi Bookman Jr." He took Allen's hand and shook it, but Allen was unexpectedly pulled forward. Without warning, Lavi pressed his lips onto Allen's, locking him in a tight hug. Allen could swear he felt steam come out of his ears. His mind was racing, _Wh-wh-what? What is this all of a sudden? He walks in and changes, I introduce myself to him, and then he kisses me? Well, not that I don't mind it...but that was just so quick! _Allen managed to push himself away from Lavi, panting heavily.

"I-I wasn't expecting that...you should have warned me..." Allen said shakily. But, his mind was telling him, _YOU'VE FINALLY SCORED, ALLEN! DON'T TURN AWAY THIS GLORIOUS OPPORTUNITY!_ He shook his head and continued, "W-we probably ought to go out to the field; the match'll start soon."

"Aww, okay," Lavi said, looking disappointed. While he was walking out, he called back, "Let's make a little deal, Allen~!"

"Wha...?" Allen was still in a daze.

"If I beat you, you go on a date with me. But, if I lose, then you can do whatever you want with me~!" the red head said in a sing-song voice, not giving Allen the chance to agree or disagree. Then he walked out of the locker room, humming some song Allen didn't recognize.

_What do I do? If I lose, then I have to spend the whole day with him? Well, I suppose that wouldn't be so bad...but if I win, I can do whatever I want to Lavi? _He quickly shook his head and put his hands over his ears. _WHY DID HE HAVE TO MAKE THAT SO DAMN PERVERTED? Jeez! 'Do whatever you want with me!' _Allen was brought back to reality when Lenalee knocked on the door.

She called, "Allen! The game is about to start! What are you doing in there? That red head walked out looking really happy; did something happen?"

"N-no, Lenalee! I'll be out in a minute!" Allen yelled back. He sighed and thought, _Okay, Allen. Even though you met a guy who __**really**__ likes you, __**don't get distracted!**__ It'll be the end of you, and Black Order High won't get the chance to go international! You know you wanna do this, Allen! _He grabbed his racket with a determined glint in his eyes. Allen stepped outside onto the court with a roar of applause greeting him. He saw Lavi on the opposite side of the court, just sitting and smiling. He looked at the stands and saw Road cooing and fangirling when he looked her direction. _Great, _Allen thought, _now I have __**two**__ crazy people that like me._

"Welcome, welcome, to the championship game of badminton between Black Order High and Bookman Academy!" the loud voice of principal Komui Lee said over a megaphone in excitement, "Today's match is between Allen Walker, probably the best player in all of Europe, and Lavi Bookman Jr., the heir to the Bookman Academy!" The crowd burst with applause, both from the 'Home' and 'Visitors' sides of the stands.

Allen stared incredulously at Lavi. He asked, over the noise of the crowd, "You're the son of the principal of Bookman Academy?" Lavi could barely hear him, but nodded a confident 'yes.'

"Alright! Are you all ready for the game that will decide who gets to go to the international championships?" Komui asked loudly. The crowd thundered with more applause. "Then let the game begin!" The loudest noise Allen had ever heard came from the stands. People were clapping, stomping, yelling, anything to make noise.

Lavi stood up and called to Allen, "Let's make this a good game, alright?" He had a huge grin plastered to his face.

"Yeah~!" Allen replied, smiling. He liked the way Lavi smiled when he talked... _Augh! Don't think about him, Allen! Snap out of it! _He picked up the shuttle (A/N: Or birdie. Whatever...it's the same thing!) and threw it in the air. This was the way to decide who served first. It landed, bounced about for a second, and pointed at Lavi. The red head whistled in happiness.

Lavi picked up the shuttle, standing in the right box. He said, "Zero serving zero," in a way that made shivers go up Allen's spine. He sounded really serious. Lavi went back to being a goof when he said, "Super-awesome-stupid-rabbit-barely-make-it-over-the-net-serve!" The sound of the shuttle on strings made Allen suddenly more alert. The shuttle wasn't too high, but Allen had to jump to hit it back. Lavi grinned and hit the shuttle to the box where Allen wasn't. The white haired teen threw himself to the ground and managed to hit the shuttle back to Lavi's side, but Lavi easily hit it back to Allen's side. Allen had to jump to his feet and run to hit the shuttle. He hit it with such power and agility that Lavi had no time to see where it had landed. A roar of applause came from the stands because Allen had gotten a point. Now it was his turn to serve.

1 to 0: Lavi had gained the upper hand and scored another point.

1 to 1: Allen missed the shuttle horrifically...

1 to 2: Lavi hit the shuttle out of bounds, getting a point for Walker.

* * *

><p>Eventually, the score came to 20 to 20, Allen's serve. <em>The score is twenty to twenty...I just have to win by two points, and I can do whatever to – no, no, no! I mean, I can go to the international badminton championships! That's what I've always wanted! But...do I want that, or the chance to get to know a boy I've just met? <em>He served the shuttle, and Lavi hit it back. Like lightning, Allen backhanded the shuttle. Lavi ran to get it, but tripped. The crowd and Allen let out a gasp as Lavi hit the ground.

"H-hey Lavi? You okay?" Allen asked, walking up to the net and looking over at Lavi.

He pushed himself off the ground, smiled, and said, "Yup~! I guess I have never played such an exhausting game before! You're quite the tough lil' player~!" When he stood up, he nearly fell over again. Allen watched in horror when Lavi stood on one leg, clutching the other. "Owww...that kinda hurts...heh, dammit..."

Allen was torn. _What should I do...? Win against Lavi with a injured leg and feel like a jerk, or forfeit the match and throw away my dreams? I...just can't beat him like this...I would feel terrible._

"Heh. It's your serve! Get this last point and you can be the champ!" Lavi said, hiding the strain in his voice cleverly, although the pain still showed in his eye.

"I...I..." Allen closed his eyes and threw down his racket, "I forfeit the match." Lavi stared at him in amazement. The crowd was shocked as well.

Komui shouted, "WHAT? What is this? Has the best player in Europe really given up the match?" Allen turned to Komui and nodded solemnly. The visitor side of the stands practically exploded in joy, while the home side looked disappointed. Allen disregarded the 'boos' from the crowd and ran to the other side of the court.

"Hey! Lavi are you okay?" asked Allen fretfully, rushing to Lavi's side.

"Y-yeah~! Don't you worry a hair on your pretty little head, Allen. I'm sure it's just sprained," Lavi assured the white haired boy. Nonetheless, Allen offered his shoulder as support for the red head when he stood up. "No, really, Allen! I'm fine~!"

"Shut up, stupid rabbit, I'm gonna take you to the medic, okay?"

Lavi smiled slightly and said, "Yeah, thanks." When they had gotten into the school, Lavi asked, "Hey, Allen? What do you think of me?"

"Hmm? What do I think of you? Well..." Allen looked thoughtful for a minute and said, "You're a stupid, goofy, and moronic rabbit." Lavi sighed, but looked hopeful when Allen continued, "But, you're also funny, a great badminton player, and...pretty sexy."

"Oh ho~! You really do like me, huh?" Allen put his hand on Lavi's face, turned it to his own, and pressed his lips against Lavi's.

When they parted, Allen said softly, "Of course I like you, stupid rabbit. Just next time don't scare me like that." They came together again, hugging and kissing passionately. "Actually no, I don't like you."

"Oh, damn..." Lavi looked down in shame. Allen grabbed Lavi's face again and stared him straight in his single, beautiful green eye.

"I love you, Lavi."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Well, what do ya think, eh? Reviews are very much appreciated, thanks~! :D<strong>


End file.
